The paintings
by xxesantxx
Summary: I published this before and erased it by accident lol. Bonnie sees a new side of Damon


**This is my very fist story ever. The idea just came to me so I wrote it, give it a try.**

**Sorry if the characters don't sound the same as in the show but I tried my best. Enjoy =]**

**P.S.: Please read this while you're listening to this score because that's how I wrote it: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = e b x P C _ H M _ E **

**(erase all the spaces)  
><strong>

Bonnie was pacing from one corner of the room to the other. She couldn't believe she had agreed to this, in fact she couldn't believe Damon had offered her his help in the first place. Of coarse Bonnie had refused at first but Klaus's appearance had shaken her up, and, with her powers gone, she needed the help. She had agreed to stay at the Salvatore boarding house for a few days. Stefan was Klaus's captive, and Elena had moved back home to be with Jeremy. That left only Damon. Now that she thought about it, staying in the same house with Damon didn't seem any less dangerous to her. Especially with Damon angrier then usual. So why had she agreed to this?

Ever since he had found out what Stefan had done, Damon couldn't find his place. He was angrier than he had ever been. In fact he was pacing from one side of the library to the other, just as Bonnie was doing in the other room. He hadn't felt this helpless and guilty in years. Why did Stefan suddenly think that it was his job to save Damon. In fact Damon had spent most of his life looking after Stefan. He was never asked to do it, he just knew from the minute Stefan was born. It sort of became a life purpose after their mother's death. And now it was all to waste. A loud crashing noise from the living room brought Damon back to reality. Bonnie. Damon didn't exactly know why he was trying so hard to help her. Maybe it was a sort of atonement for the things he had done. Bonnie had always seemed like the strongest to Damon. The wisest. But she seemed so helpless and surprisingly young that night he had found her scared and shaken up in front of her house. Damon knew Klaus hadn't tried to kill her. He had sent her a message to keep her on edge…that seemed like how his mind worked. He didn't like an easy kill because now that Bonnie didn't have her powers, she was nothing but a mere mortal to Klaus. Seeing the strongest of them all so scared made Damon even angrier. He couldn't bare the site, and it suddenly became a responsibility for him to save her. Much like he felt for Stefan and Elena. He knew he couldn't do anything for them at the moment, but Bonnie….He wouldn't let this one happen.

Bonnie was standing in the middle of the enormous living room, astonished:

For the first time, she was seeing this house…really seeing it. It was breathtaking with it's beautiful furniture and paintings….numerous paintings. As she was looking at these works of art she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed them before. Damon and Stefan's house was beautiful. Damon's house. Then the thought came to her. Damon actually lived here, maybe even spent time here when he was a child…a child… It was so strange to think of him that way. Maybe she had been wrong about Damon, maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed…He was human once. As bonnie was walking around analyzing the whole scene, she accidentally bumped into a small table and the vase that was sitting on it came crashing down. Damon rushed into the room.

" You alright?"

"Yes…I mean no…I broke your vase, well actually it was an accident I was just-"

"It's okay" Damon said with a smirk "I didn't like it anyway." Then he started to clean it up. Bonnie tried to help but he insisted that she was as clumsy as that Bella chick and that she would probably hurt herself in the process. Bonnie was annoyed…Twilight? Really?

"These are beautiful" Bonnie said looking at the numerous paintings on the wall. They were paintings of all styles portraying all sorts of things: love, childhood, motherhood, nature, friendship…and the list went on. Damon looked at them with …sad eyes. It wasn't faked like his usual expressions. It was as if he had taken his mask off for a moment.

" My father began this collection when I was five, he loved them" he paused for a second, then said "It's a bit pointless if you ask me." Just as Bonnie's opinion about Damon was starting to change, he said something like that. How could he be so cold and shallow? These paintings portrayed all aspects of life and all he could say about them was that they were pointless? " Well I wouldn't expect you to understand anything pure and beautiful anyway Damon" Bonnie snapped. The smirk that had come back to his face vanished. He seemed surprised…even hurt a little.

"hmm" he said with a laugh that didn't sound like his usually mocking laugh.

"What?" asked Bonnie.

Damon turned to the paintings and started observing them like Bonnie had done before

"There was a time when I liked these…you know, back in those ancient times when I still had my "humanity" he said in a mocking voice. " Each one of these cost a fortune you know? My father paid all that money for these, and hung them on these walls. Of course I didn't find it wrong at the time. I didn't mind, in fact I found them quite fascinating."

"Then what happened?" asked Bonnie

" I woke up, that's what happened…When I was shipped to war, we would go to these small towns and there would be all these people. Families. Woman and children on the streets who'd lost their homes. One of soldiers gave this kid a few coins...He seemed like the happiest person in the world because of a few coins and then I thought…all the money spent on these paintings could have made 100 more kids happy. Suddenly the things portrayed in these paintings seemed more unrealistic to me then what I was actually seeing." he paused for a second looking at me, then said " My father wasn't collecting these because he loved art you know…It was more like a showcase, a way to show that he was higher, more noble." and then the smirk returned to his face as suddenly as it had faded, as if he just realized where he was and who he was talking to. "Al right little witch, enough soap operas for today…you should get some sleep. Choose any bedroom you like…unless you want to sleep in mine." he said with a wink.

Bonnie was still in shock. She wasn't sure weather the things she had heard a few seconds ago were coming from the same person who had tried to kill her in the woods that night.

"Hey Damon!" Bonnie said as Damon was about to leave.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

"You still have your humanity"

Damon was shocked for a moment, but then the smirk took over his face again, although his eyes were still sad, Bonnie noticed. Just as they had been throughout the whole conversation. Damon went upstairs, and bonnie was left alone, standing in the middle of the room again. She was astonished once more:

For the fist time, she was seeing Damon…really seeing him.


End file.
